Images
by SibylElizabeth
Summary: Short backstory pieces on the major characters of the sequel trilogy. No TROS spoilers up until chapter 5 at least.
1. Tekka

TEKKA

His ship lands with a hiss of vapor, and Kylo Ren exits the craft onto the Jakku sands. Around him, fires blaze, consuming homes whole, and gunshots echo off the whitewashed stone and mud-brick huts.

Ren doesn't notice any of this. His goal is one thing – a map. And he knows who has it.

Soon, he sees who he's looking for. Lor San Tekka stands proudly in front of the burning embers that were once his hut. The two Force-users regard each other in silence….

_**The banquet hall is crowded. The elderly priest weaves his way around clumps of guests, nodding at senators and royalty and wondering for the fifth time why he had been invited to Senator Organa's formal dinner. "Did you hear about General Calrissian's son? So sad…." one nosy old senator whispers to another. Tekka ignores them; gossip makes him sick to his stomach. Juggling a full plate and a water glass, he glances around for a place to sit. He spies a table at the back of the room with a single occupant. Perfect.**_

_**Senator Organa's son sits at the table, drawing in a paper book. He's about seven or eight, a cute little kid, his features an even mix of his mother's and his father's. He looks up as Tekka approaches, dark eyes wary. Tekka smiles at him, and the child relaxes; he knows the Force priest. **_

"_**Hello, Ben," he greets him. "Mind if I sit here?" The boy nods. For all his parents are so notoriously outspoken, the child is quiet as a loth-cat. Eventually, Tekka manages to start a conversation. "May I see your drawing?" he asks.**_

"_**Okay," Ben says hesitantly. He pushes the book over to Tekka.**_

"_**My goodness, this is excellent!" Tekka exclaims. A forest, covered in snow and dimly lit, appears on the page as if looking through a window. It **_**is **_**an excellent drawing, but it disturbs Tekka somehow. It has a curious warped quality to it, as though it were seen through a prism – or a mask….**_

Tekka looks evenly at the child he once knew. "You may try, but you cannot deny the truth that is your family."

The monster in the mask stiffens. "You're so right."


	2. Finn

This "episode" takes place before the last chapter I wrote, and I forgot to publish this one first. Sorry for any confusion :)  
Also, this story talks about a kidnapping. Just wanted to put that out there in case anyone's bothered by that.

FINN

"_You cannot deny the truth that is your family."_ The words echo in Kylo Ren's head as he walks back to his ship, though he tries to forget them. Distracted, he stumbles over a rock, and looks around to see if anyone noticed.

FN-2187 is watching him.

_**This year marks the tenth anniversary of the New Republic, and freedom for the galaxy. Everyone is celebrating – especially Leia Organa and her family. She's planning a small party at their house on Chandrila to celebrate the anniversary as well as Life Day, which fell just a few days prior. All her dearest friends and family will be there: Han, Ben (who's just turned seven), Luke and Amilyn (she's been trying to set them up for the last three years); Chewbacca; Lando and three-year-old Finn. **_

_**The big day comes. Leia rushes home after last-minute shopping and immediately begins cooking. Ben can't hold still, and Han keeps stealing food, so she kicks them out for an hour or two. When they return, Ben is thrilled to find that Uncle Luke (who is **__**so**__** cool and makes his toy ships float) and Uncle Chewie (who he can't really understand, but is fun anyway) have arrived. Han and beloved Uncles Luke and Chewie are dragged away to play Clones and Pirates, and Leia has the kitchen to herself once again. For ten minutes, at least, till Amilyn arrives and takes over the cooking. The Calrissians finally arrives, and Han, Luke, Lando, and Chewie take themselves off to discuss ships or tell war stories or whatever. Little Finn is hugged by Aunt Leia, Cousin Ben, and Miss Ami, and held upside down by Uncle Han – "Oops! Wondered where your head had gone!" – and then runs off to play with his favorite cousin. **_

_**The dinner is getting burnt, and the women are constantly tripping over Ben and Finn, who decide to build a fort in the pantry. They are promptly assigned to set the table. Miraculously (and with a little help from Uncle Luke and the Force), no plates or glasses break.**_

_**The rest of the evening is a blur. The extensive dinner prepared, all eight of them sit down at the table, and Luke asks a blessing, though it is interrupted by Han smacking Ben's hand away from the clove bread. After everyone stuffs themselves, presents are handed out. Luke brought kid-sized lightsabers (with foam blades) for Ben and Finn, who are thrilled and immediately begin whacking each other with them, to the Jedi's dismay."Seriously, Luke, what did you expect?" Han snarks at his brother-in-law.**_

_**One hour later, the kids are fast asleep among the carnage of wrapping paper and toy starships. They are tucked in, and the rest of the party decide to call it a night as well. **_

_**Ben wakes up in the middle of the night. Something feels very wrong – like the time burglars broke in. But this – this feels worse. He can tell. **_

_**In the next room over, a window breaks, and he hears Finn scream. Ben hears his dad and Uncle Lando yelling things his mother tells him to never, ever say. Loud boots run past his room with Finn, and Ben gets out of bed and opens his bedroom door. Uncle Luke runs past with his lightsaber ignited. "Stay right there, Ben!" he instructs. His mom and Amilyn run past next, holding blasters. He's never seen them use guns before, and he's frightened. **_

_**The house goes still, too still. Ben can feel something, something bad, but not clearly. So he steps out into the hallway and walks toward the stairs, trying to figure out what it is. Uncle Luke tells him that these 'feelings' he gets are the Force speaking to him. Right now, the Force is wanting to tell him something really important. **__Turn around, __**it whispers. So he turns. **_

"_**Finn!" he screams, for a big thug is holding Finn (who looks like he's asleep) and climbing out the window. The thug turns, startled. Ben starts to run down the hallway, intending to rescue his cousin, but big, unfamiliar hands grab him. He kicks at the person, but he's big – maybe bigger than Uncle Chewie – and he can't get the man to let go. Frightened and furious, he pushes the man away as hard as he can – and the thug lets go, and falls down the stairs headfirst. Shaking, Ben looks down the stairs. The thug lies still. Too still. He turns around. The other thug and Finn are gone. **_

"_**Ben!" His Uncle Luke appears at the bottom of the stairs. He kneels, feels for the thug's pulse. Nothing.**_

_**Uncle Luke looks up at his nephew. **_

"_**What did you do?" he whispers. **_

Kylo Ren and FN-2187 regard each other for just a moment more, then Ren turns abruptly and boards his ship.


End file.
